Little Rabbit Meets Dragon
by the original esca chick
Summary: *Chapter 3 up* I suck at summeries. It's an esca xover with Sailor Moon. It's a love fic about Van with character from SM(can you guess?). Takes place 4 years after Hitomi leaves Gaea and in Crystal Tokyo mostly.
1. Prologue

Little Rabbit Meets Dragon

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or Sailor Moon.

  
  


Prologue

  
  


It had been four years since the Destiny War and all of Gaea was at peace. A year after the war, Hitomi and Van both decided to move on with their lives and only think of each other as good friends. 

  
  


Millerna remarried Dryden a year after the war. Less than a year later, Millerna gave birth to her first daughter Mira Diane Fassa. She had dark blond hair and her father's eyes.

  
  


Merle had grown up quite a bit in the past four years. Like most people, she had matured mentally and physically. Her black stripes were no longer thick but now thin. Her hair was straighter and flowed down over her shoulders gracefully. She traded in her short orange dress and sandals for a knee length amber dress which had slits that went up to her thighs on both sides and she now wore shin high lace up boots. She still lived with Van in Fanelia and had become one of Van's trusted advisors.

  
  


Allen was still a knight of Asteria. After the Destiny war, he went back to where his outpost was and with the help of the crew of the Crusade and his new recruits, they rebuilt the fort. There he stayed and trained men to be knights. His sister stayed in the Asterian palace with Millerna where he knew she would be safe from harm's way. Occasionally, he would visit Asteria, Fanelia or the Duchy of Freid.

  
  


It wasn't until two years after the war that Fanelia was completely rebuilt. Even though Van knew that he and Hitomi would never be, he still longed for her. Merle would often scold him when he would think of her instead of doing his work.

  
  


Three years after the Destiny war, special relations were made between all the countries of Gaea and the royal house on Earth. On Earth, the only people who knew of Gaea's existence was the Queen, Neo Queen Serenity; the King, King Endymion; the princess, Neo Princess Serenity and all of the Sailor Senshi. It was Sailor Mercury and all of the outer senshi who found Gaea in the first place. They discovered a portal to Gaea while investigating a disturbance on the Moon almost a year ago. After finding this portal, they created a similar one in Crystal Tokyo and all the other countries on Gaea.

  
  


A/N: Yes I am well aware that I'm writing four other fics but I got a major writer's block for all of them! And this idea just popped into my head! Chapter one will be up shortly, I'm almost done it. All flames can be e-mailed to me at sailor_cosmos71@hotmail.com 

  
  


For my fic A Living Hell the next chappie is 90% done

For "A New Lover", the next chappie is only 10% done. I'm sorry!

And for the other two, I'm having a big and I mean BIG writer's block!


	2. Chpater 1:The Ball

Chapter 1: The Ball

  
  


Van sat in the meeting room bored out of his mind. His advisors were once again discussing who he should marry. It was the same every single meeting. All of the advisors would pick and chose different girls of nobility for Van to wed. If it weren't for Merle being on the council, Van would be married to some self absorbed princess. After an hour of constant arguing between Merle and the other advisors, Van slipped out of the room unnoticed. It wasn't for another hour that they discovered Van had left.

Van walked out into a garden within the castle walls. He sighed as the sun light hit him. He walked over to an old tree and layed down under it. Oh how I hate being king, he thought with another sigh.

As Merle wandered though the castle looking for Van a messenger approached. "Lady Merle, I have a letter for his highness but he seems to have run off." the messenger said as he handed the envelop to her. She said a quick thank you and went on searching for Van. She finally found him in the garden. She went and sat down beside him.

"Lord Van, you have a letter from the King and Queen on the Mystic Moon." she said holding the letter towards him. He sat up and opened it. He quickly read it over. "So, what does it say?" she asked interested.

"There's going to be a festival held in Crystal Tokyo and we have been invited." Merle got a large grin on her face. She finally had a reason to go to the Mystic Moon. 

"Well, when is it?" she asked excitedly.

"Two days." he said as he put the letter back into the envelop.

"Two days?!" she yelled. "Whoa! That's early! And I have so much to do!" she began to look very overwhelmed. She ran into the castle and began to pack her things. Van soon followed, he too had to pack as well.

  
  


Meanwhile in Asteria, Millerna and Dryden received the same letter. "Dryden, Neo Queen Serenity is having a festival in two days and we have been invited." Millerna said as she walked over and sat down beside Dryden in the library. Just as Dryden was about to speak, their three year old daughter Mira came in and jumped onto her mother's lap.

"Mommy, can I go too?" she asked in a sweet voice. Millerna smiled at her daughter.

"Of course you can Mira, we wouldn't leave you behind." Millerna answered in a soft giggle.

  
  


The next two days pasted quickly and the festival began to everyone's delight. Well, everyone but the young princess Serenity. "Mother, do I really have to be here?" she asked her mother followed by a yawn.

"Of course Chibi Usa-"

"But there's no one my age here but Hotaru and I can't even talk to her because she's busy." Chibi Usa said interrupting her mother. There was an awkward silence in the air around them.

"Well, there is the King of Fanelia who I do believe is about nineteen years old." Serenity said hoping to cheer up her daughter.

"A king? Isn't that a little young?" she asked confused.

"Well when you're the only one left in your family alive, that happens." the silence still hung in the air around them.

"So, when will he be here?" Chibi Usa asked breaking the silence.

"I think he's here already."

"Where?" she begged her mother. Hm, maybe if I'm lucky, he'll be hot, she thought to herself with a grin.

"Oh, you remind me of myself sometimes Chibi Usa that it scares me." Serenity said laughing slightly. Chibi Usa went for a walk by herself. She was nine-hundred and fourteen years old but only looked to be about nineteen. Her hair was no longer puffy like it was when she was younger. It was as straight as her mother's and went down to her shins. 

She walked out into the indoor garden where she found more guests. Uh, everywhere I go, there's always people there, she thought with annoyance. She walked over to the pond in the centre of the garden which was surrounded by trees and bushes. She noticed that there was no one there. Finally, she thought with a sigh of relief. She went and sat down on a nearby bolder along the waters edge. She watched as the gold fish swam by so freely.

"You're so lucky." she said a loud to the fish. She then slipped off her shoes and dipped her feet into the water wondering what it would be like to be free. To have no worries or responsibilities. She then heard some voices getting closer. She quickly grabbed her shoes and hid. She wanted to see who it was but not have to been seen because she knew she would be dragged into a long and boring conversation about politics.

She saw a young man about her age with unruly raven hair. He wore an ivory dress shirt with a long, short sleeved red tunic and beige khaki pants. He had a sword sheathed and attached to his belt. Hm, he must be from Gaea, she thought to herself. She admired his body and blushed. She then saw a young cat woman who looked to be younger than the man. She wore a red velvet dress with a squared neck line. Her hair was full and flowed over her shoulders gracefully. I bet they're a couple, Chibi Usa thought with despair.

A young woman with thick chocolate brown hair wearing a forest green Sailor senshi outfit walked into the clearing and looked around. "Excuse me your highness, but did you see Princess Serenity around?" she asked the young man.

"Sorry, we haven't seen her yet today." he answered.

"Great. This is just like her to run off. Well if you see her tell her that her mother wishes a word with her." she said and the man nodded. As the woman was leaving she saw Chibi Usa. "Hm, I wonder where Small Lady could be?" she said aloud and staring right at Chibi Usa who then stood up and walked out of the brush.

"Don't ever call me that again Mako-chan." she said to her angrily. Makoto smiled with satisfaction.

"I wouldn't have to call you that if you wouldn't run off all the time." Chibi Usa just ignored her and walked back to the gathering hall. She walked up to her mother.

"You wanted to see me." she said with a bit of annoyance.

"Yes, I want to introduce you to some of the royals on Gaea." Chibi Usa rolled her eyes. "This is the king and queen of Asteria, Dryden and Millerna Fassa." Chibi Usa did a curtsy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you your highness." she said in her sweetest tone.

"As it is to meet you Princess Serenity." Millerna said smiling cheerfully. After more introductions with other royals, Chibi Usa was ready to run off again.

"Mother, when will I meet some people my age." her mother looked down at her.

"Don't worry Chibi Usa, later tonight I'll introduce you to the king of Fanelia Van." dinner soon rolled around and everyone gathered in the immense dinning hall. Serenity, her family and the Sailor Senshi sat at the front of the dinning hall at a long table that faced all the guests who sat at smaller round tables. Just before dinner was served Serenity walked up to the podium and said her speech. She thanked all those who showed up.

After their dinner, the dancing begun. Chibi Usa danced with most of the men there but didn't enjoy any of it. After a couple of hours of constant dancing, she went and sat down on a bench inside the hall. Not too long after she had sat down her best friend Hotaru walked up to her.

"Chibi Usa, your mother wants-"

"Wait, let me guess. To introduce me to more royals?" she said sarcastically. Hotaru nodded. Chibi Usa stood up and walked over to her mother.

"Ah Chibi Usa I want to introduce you to the King of Fanelia Van Slanzar de Fanel." her mother said. It's him, she thought. "And this is his trusted advisor Merle." Chibi Usa blushed slightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you your highness." she said as she gracefully curtsied. In the background the music swiftly changed to yet again another slow song. "Would you like to have this dance?" she asked still blushing.

"Sure," he answered taking her hand and moving to the dance floor.

"Oh Mamo-chan, don't they look so adorable?" Serenity said as she leaned against her husband. He smiled and held her hand walked onto the dance floor to dance as well.

"This must be the first time I've danced with you all night Usa-ko." he whispered into her ear. She laughed quietly in response.

Wow, he's an amazing dancer for a guy his age that is, Chibi Usa thought as she danced. So graceful and gentle, a rare quality in a guy. 

By the end of the night many of the Gaeans had left. Only a handful were staying the night. Chibi Usa retired to her room where she changed out of her white dress and into an ivory silk night gown. She slipped on her matching house cost and went for a midnight stroll into the garden. She looked around to see if she was alone. Great, no one else here. She went deep into the garden to the pond. She sat down by the waters' edge and skimmed her fingers thought the crystal clear water.

  
  


Van wandered around the Crystal Palace alone. He wore only a pair of beige breeches and a sleeveless midnight blue tunic. Wow, I never thought Earth was so advanced, he thought in awe as he walked through the halls. He walked into the garden and wondered deep into it till he came to a clearing and saw her. Her long silky pink hair draped over her shoulders gracefully. The light of the full moon gave her a heavenly aurora like an angel's. He stood and admired her beauty. As he took a step closer, he stepped on a twig which snapped under his foot. Chibi Usa immediately faced him in alarm.

"I'm sorry if I was interrupting anything. I'll just go now." he said as he turned away from her.

"No you weren't, you can stay if you want." she said to him and turned back around. "You don't seem like the kingly type." she said as he walked closer and sat by her.

"And why do you say that?" he asked confused and a little insulted.

"Well, it's just, you seem to normal. You know, not so formal like other royals I've met." she said and there was an awkward pause. "I just wish more nobles could be like that. It would make it a hell of a lot easier to stand them." she said laughing quietly near the end. Van too laughed at the comment.

"So are you like that?" he asked her.

"Well, I only act like that for my parents. If I acted normally, my mother would probably disown me." she began to laugh again quietly. "I'm actually a very outgoing person. That is when I'm not in the presence of any royals or nobles." after another awkward silence, Van spoke.

"So, have you ever fallen in love before?"

  
  


A/N: YAY! Chapter one is done! Hey, that rhymed! lol! Well, so what did ya think? I'm basing pretty much all the SM stuff on the manga which explains Chibi Usa's age because when she is first introduced, she is 900 yrs old but only looks 5. Please review and all flames can be sent to me at sailor_cosmos71@hotmail.com 


	3. Chapter 2:The Club

Chapter 2: The Club

  
  


"Well, I did once but that was years ago. I thought I was in love but I was just fooling myself. It was my ambition to be adult that over took me and made me think I had fallen in love." she answered hesitantly.

"I fell in love once. I thought we were meant to be but, she just wanted to be no more than friends. I guess I read the signs wrong." he said smiling trying not to shed any tears.

"She meant a lot to you didn't she." Chibi Usa said gazing at Van then back at the water. He nodded his head in agreement. "Well, at least you don't have common people afraid to approach you while you're in public." he looked at her confused as she continued. "Every time I go out into town everyone backs off and avoids me like they're scared or something. Because of that my only friends are Hotaru and Diana." a feeling of depression filled the atmosphere around the two.

  
  


The following morning there were more festivities at the palace. Chibi Usa avoided any nobles by hiding out in the library. She knew none of the senshi would even consider looking there. "Ami-chan, have you seen Chibi Usa?" Rei asked the blue haired sailor suited senshi.

"No, sorry Rei-chan. Actually I haven't seen her all day." Rei then left without saying a word.

After endless hours of boredom in the library, Chibi Usa finally decided to make an appearance and any ways, dinner would be served soon and she didn't want to worry her parents and the senshi too much. Dinner went as the night before, a bunch of long boring speeches and the meal. 

Once the dancing began, Chibi Usa made her way to the nearest exit. She went back to the garden hoping that no one would be there. As she ventured though the garden she came across him again. He looked just as handsome as before.

"So what are you doing here?" Chibi Usa asked breaking the silence in the air and startling Van. "Wait let me guess, trying to avoid all the other princesses and nobles?" Van was left speechless, that was exactly what he was doing. Chibi Usa laughed silently and approached him. I know this great club in the city where we can go." he looked at her intrigued. "But first I'd have to change, so do you want to go?"

"Sure." he answered immediately without hesitation. She smiled mischievously at him and grabbed him by the arm. She dragged him the her room.

"Wait here. I'm just going to change into something a little more suitable." she went into her room and shut the door. A few minutes later she walked out of her room wearing tight dark denim blue hip huggers and a tight silver halter top. Van was shock that this woman in front of him was the princess. As he studied her clothing he noticed that her crescent moon mark on her forehead was gone. She knew by his look that he was confused about wear the marking had went. "It's amazing what a little make up can do." she said smiling at him then realizing her couldn't show up at a club wearing that. Without saying anything she pulled him into her room. "Take off you shirt." she ordered him.

"What?" he stuttered to ask. She smiled and let out a little giggle.

"Take your shirt off but leave your vest on. Oh and you should take off you sword as well." he still looked at her confused. "This will make you blend in better with the other people." he sighed in relief now understanding what she was doing. 

As he went and took off his shirt, Chibi Usa sat down at her desk and wrote a note addressed to Hotaru. When they were both ready the sneakily made their way out of the palace. Before they left, the went to the garage where Chibi Usa "borrowed" one of her parents' navy blue corvettes.

As soon as they had left the Palace grounds Van noticed a dramatic change in Chibi Usa. She no longer acted all like a noble but more like a normal teenaged girl. The dramatic changed frightened Van slightly at first.

Chibi Usa parked the shiny blue corvette outside one of the most popular and hard to get in clubs in all of Crystal Tokyo. They both got out of the corvette and Van followed Chibi Usa. She walked past all the people waiting in line and went up to the front doors. "Uh, shouldn't we go wait in line?" Van asked confused. Chibi Usa laughed at his remark.

"I don't have to wait. I have connections." she answered with a wink. She walked up to the two bouncers guarding the entrance. "Hey Tai and Riko." both bouncers looked at Chibi Usa and studied her carefully then smiled.

"Ah Chibi Usa, good to see ya. Come on in!" one said as he unhooked the red velvet rope and allowed Chibi Usa and Van in. The music pounded and everyone danced without any cares. Van was shocked at how the women danced. But what shocked him the most was when he saw Chibi Usa, the princess of this very star system dancing just like the others. This woman he had come to look at as a delicate rose had turned into a wild tiger lily. 

She swayed her body to the music in a hypnotic way putting Van into a trance like state. She pressed her body close against Van's. She knew automatically that he needed to be taught how to dance the earthling way. "Let the music control your body." she whispered into his ear. He closed his eyes and did as she had said. Their bodies so moved together in rhythm to each other.

Wow, she looks like an angel, Van thought as he opened his eyes and watched her body move to the music. He was mesmerized by her movements. Chibi Usa opened her eyes and looked deep into Van's. They're so warm, she thought not being able to tear her gaze away from them. 

As the night drew late, the music grew softer and slower. Chibi Usa put Van's arms around her waist then placed her arms around his neck. She rested her head on his shoulder and moved slowly in circles to the music. Their eyes met each other again and slowly, as did their lips. What began as a soft gentle kiss turned into a deep and passionate one which neither of them wanted to end.

  
  


A/N: There's chapter 2 for ya! Are you happy?!?! Sorry for the wait but I had forgotten my plan for the fic and I didn't want to start writing then have to delete it. All flames can be e-mailed to at sailor_cosmos71@hotmail.com 


	4. Chapter 3: Talk

Chapter 3: Talk

  
  


"Chibi Usa!" a voice yelled from behind her. Startled, she broke the kiss and turned around quickly to see Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna looking at her with disappointment. Chibi Usa adverted her eyes from theirs, she knew she was going to get an earful. "Come on, we need to talk." Setsuna yelled to her so she could hear her over the loud music. The tree older women gestured for her to follow. Chibi Usa looked back at Van and motioned for him to follow as well.

"Chibi Usa, how could you?" Michiru asked concerned.

"How could I what? Go out and have a good time? Try to make up for the youth I lost!" Chibi Usa yelled back interrupting Michiru.

"We're only trying to protect you Small Lady-" Setsuna began but was quickly interrupted by Chibi Usa.

"I can take care of myself just fine. And don't ever call me that again." Chibi Usa said in a bitter tone as she turned away from the three woman. "Come on Van, let's get out of here." she grabbed him by the wrist and walked away. Haruka began o follow but Michiru stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Just let her go Haruka-chan. If we go after her, we'll only make it worse." Haruka knew that Michiru was right. Chibi Usa was already mad at them enough.

  
  


"What was that all about?" Van asked as he tried to keep up with Chibi Usa.

"Oh those were the senshi. They think the can baby me all my life! I'm what, 914 years old and they still treat me like I'm only 5." Chibi Usa huffed as she slowed down her walking pace.

"You're-you're 914?" Van asked in shock and amazement. Chibi Usa looked back at him and nodded. "Wow, you don't look it at all." she smiled and laughed at his comment.

"The reason I look so young is because of the silver crystal." she glanced back at Van and saw a confused look upon his face and smiled. "You see, when my mother ascended to the thrown she used the silver crystal to purify all people on Earth. The side effect of it was that everyone was given longer life spans." she paused and the smile faded from her face. "It's scary to think about sometimes."

"How is it scary?" Van asked confused and concerned from her sudden mood change.

"Well, just thinking that I've been alive for over 900 yrs and still look like I'm 19 just makes me wonder how long will I live? What would I look like in another 900 yrs? Will I still be alive? I just find that questions like that scare me sometimes." Chibi Usa stopped walking and sat down on a nearby bench. Van then sat down beside her.

"Well, perhaps you shouldn't be asking yourself those kinds of questions. Just try and focus on the present rather than the future." Chibi Usa looked up at Van and deep into his warm brown eyes. He's not like any man I've met before, he actually has feelings. 

"You're right Van, I shouldn't be asking myself these questions and I should just focus on the present." she shifted closer to him. "It really means a lot to me to have someone I can just talk to like this." she shut her eyes and hugged him loosely. Instinctively, Van returned the favour by wrapping his arms around her fragile body and forcing her closer. A few moments later Chibi Usa broke the hug. "I guess we should be getting back before my parents send the rest of the senshi." she said with a giggle. The couple then stood up and headed back to Chibi Usa's navy blue corvette. This time she drove slower than before. The main reason for that was because the longer the drive, the longer it took to get back and she wasn't ready to face her parents. They would scold her as usual for leaving the palace without one of the senshi to protect her and she also left with out permission.

When they arrived at the palace, Chibi Usa parked the car in the garage and locked it. The two then went to the main hall where Chibi Usa was greeted by her disappointed parents. "I think it would be best if you left and went to your room. This could take awhile." she said to Van in a whisper. He nodded and left.

"Ya I know, I shouldn't have gone out without your permission and for also taking one of the corvettes without asking but I, and Van, couldn't stand being around all those nobles and we needed to have some fun and I thought the best thing was to show him around the city but I was being selfish and I should be punished." Serenity and Endymion looked at each other surprised.

"Well, that certainly saves my breath." Serenity said with a sigh.

"And you're right Chibi Usa. You did need to have fun because you are young. I know you don't want to be around all these nobles and nor do I but next time just ask." Endymion added. Serenity then moved towards her daughter and hugged her.

"Chibi Usa, next time, invite me." Serenity whispered into her ear." Chibi Usa smiled and broke her mothers hug.

"Well, I guess I should get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." she hugged her father and left.

  
  


A/N: No I didn't forget about my fic. I just had a bad writers block. Well, hoped you enjoyed the chappie. I still need to think of a bad guy or villain for the fic so until then, it's just gonna be fluff. And just remember, any personal comments (ideas for a villain) or flames can be sent to me at sailor_cosmos71@hotmail.com 


End file.
